Mind, Heart, and Soul 1
by ChoCedric
Summary: Their feelings are complicated and diverse. They express them through different means. They're our beloved characters of the Harry Potter universe. This first installment explains the feelings of all those characters whose first names begin with A.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review!

Mind, Heart, and Soul 1

By: ChoCedric

As he stands and watches his little sister's body being lowered into the ground, he can't believe this is happening. He feels anger wash over him, because he knows it's his foolish brother's fault. Albus and his wild-haired beauty, Grindelwald, didn't care about Ariana, didn't want to spend their precious "greater good" time taking care of her. He despises his brother at this moment, loathes him with all his being. Once the burial's over and people start leaving, he marches right up to him and breaks his nose, feeling a sense of pure, unadulterated satisfaction. You killed our sister, Albus, he thinks viciously.

xxx

He's always prided himself on remaining constantly vigilant. This is why Alastor Moody is so shocked when Barty Crouch, Jr. gets the better of him. As he is tortured for information, he feels like a worthless excuse for a wizard. He is weak and vulnerable, and at that moment, he wishes for nothing more than death. When he comes to his senses and learns that a promising young student, Diggory, was murdered because he let his guard down, he feels sick to his stomach. He's failed humanity, totally failed them. Paranoid old Mad-Eye Moody becomes even more so after that.

xxx

As he stares into a promising young student's lifeless face, he feels a black hole open within his heart. All year, he failed to realize that a plot was in motion, a plot to get young Harry Potter to Voldemort's resurrection, and now a seventeen-year-old Cedric Diggory has paid the price. Amos Diggory unleashes his rage upon the old man, saying his negligence cost his precious and loyal son his life. Albus feels grief pound through him as he realizes, later, that his children, his wonderful, bright young children, were taught by a vicious, murdering Death Eater the entire year. He knows he will never get over this for as long as he lives.

xxx

Amelia Bones feels that justice is not being done properly in the wizarding world. Throwing Sirius Black into Azkaban without a trial, no matter how guilty he looked at the scene of the crime, is not fair, she thinks to herself. Now she's sitting in a courtroom again, asking young Harry Potter why he did magic outside of school. When she hears about the dementors and looks into Harry's haunted eyes, she knows he's telling the truth, for the boy looks as though he's seen too much heartbreak to know how to lie. She vows that she'll let him go back to Hogwarts if it's the last thing she does.

xxx

"Dead! Dead! Diggory's dead! Dead! Dead! Cedric Diggory! Dead!" Amos feels an all-consuming pain flood his body as he runs, pushing people violently out of his way. When he reaches Cedric's side, he looks into his wonderful, confident, strapping young son's eyes and screams, for they are lifeless and empty, and he looks so vulnerable and alone. All he can do is yell "Noooooo!" in heart-wrenching agony, because wasn't it him who had pressured his son to be in the tournament? He knows Cedric will never smile at him again, never hug him again, never say "I'll make you proud," ever again. It is anguish beyond belief, more pain than he has ever felt in his entire life.

xxx

She feels nothing but despair as she is told by a haunted Harry Potter that her vibrant daughter and her reserved, caring son-in-law are dead. Andromeda feels like she has nothing left, nothing left to cling to but her tiny grandson, Teddy. After Harry has left, she goes over to Teddy's cradle, picks him up, and rocks him back and forth, tears streaming down her aristocratic face. Blacks don't cry, but this time, she's breaking the rules. Her daughter, the joy of her life, went running after her husband to fight for Hogwarts, and she can't help but feel furious at him. My daughter loved you, and look where it got her. Dead, she thinks viciously.

xxx

She remembers when Fred shouted, "Oy, Angelina!" at her three and a half years ago, and asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him. Now she's looking into his glassy, unseeing eyes, and she feels a cold numbing feeling, as though a dementor is slowly sucking the life out of her. Many people thought Fred Weasley could never be serious, but Angelina saw another side to him. That side was totally devoted to her, and she remembers with painful clarity his cheery grin, his beautiful face, and his soft "I love you" in her ear. Tears fill her eyes as she realizes she will never hear those words from him again.

xxx

Arabella Figg watches Harry grow up on Privet Drive, and she can't help but feel some resentment towards Albus Dumbledore. Everyone deserves a happy childhood, and as she watches the Dursleys, she knows for a fact that Harry is not receiving one. When he comes to visit her when his relatives go out and take Dudley with them, there have been times when she knows he is fighting the tears and the heartbreak that living in an unloving family provides. Petunia tells her not to be nice to the boy, but she knows she cannot abuse him like her neighbor does. She just hopes with all her heart that once Harry gets to Hogwarts, he can leave his awful childhood behind.

xxx

They have no right, he thinks cruelly as he stalks the halls in a towering rage. All the little hoodlums enrolled in this school use it like it's a weapon, flaunting it in the corridors and taking it for granted. Magic. It's all he's ever wanted, all he's ever craved, but fate has been unkind to him and has not granted him his wish. How dare the little monsters use it like they would play with a toy! How he'd love to take them to the dungeons and string them up by their ankles! What little devils all those stupid children are, Filch thinks angrily.

xxx

As he lies in St. Mungo's, Arthur can feel nothing but relief and gratitude. Harry, someone he thinks of as his own son, saved his life. He remembers the terrible pain as Nagini bit him, he remembers the blood streaming from his body. He thought he'd never see his family again, but now they're all by his bedside, talking and laughing with him. He doesn't know the right words to say to thank Harry, but he vows to himself that he'll find a way to show him just how grateful he is. He knows that he now owes Harry a life debt.

xxx

She cannot understand why it is that her grandson doesn't want to discuss his parents with anyone. After all, Frank and Alice gave up their sanity for him! Augusta and Neville have just arrived back from St. Mungo's, and Neville is in his room, sulking. Augusta feels disgust for the boy, disgust that he cannot show his pride for what Frank and Alice did. She feels despair crush her as she remembers how Frank sung a tuneless melody, and how Alice's eyes gazed fixedly at the sky. If it's the last thing she does, she will make Neville understand that he should spread the word about what brave souls his parents were; he shouldn't be embarrassed by their sacrifice.


End file.
